remnantknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
There are various events in Remnant Knights around the clock. Some are automated, but most are live events hosted by Game Masters. Here are some of the events that are currently running. Donation Event The Donation Event is a player initiated event where one can donate Mar so extra Mar gets dropped by all Mobs in a certain region. To donate, or check the status of current donations, open your Inventory Window and click the hearts icon at the bottom. This will open the Donation Window where it will list the status of any active donations. Select a region from the drop-down and enter the amount of Mar you wish to donate. Only one donation event for a region can be active at a time, and each event will drop Mar for 30 minutes. You can not cancel a donation once you click "Donate" so be very sure! The higher the total amount of Mar donated, the higher amount of Mar that will drop from Mobs. With more people, and so more Mobs killed, the Mar will run out sooner too. You can keep checking the Donation Window for both time and amount of Mar remaining. There will also be updates about active Donation Events in the notification sections of the Chat Window. These will show up in yellow and will announce area, amount, time remaining, and player who donated. OX Quiz The OX Quiz is a daily, automated true/false quiz. It runs twice every day, and you can check the Event Board for the specific hours. A pop-up will appear on your screen every time the OX Quiz starts (shown left) and you will have 60 seconds to decide whether to join or not. There is no penalty for letting the time run out or canceling the invite. The basics: Entry fee: 100 Mar Total questions: 20 ' Min. questions to win': 11 The entry fee of 100 Mar will be added to a pool of other players' fees and will make up a majority of the winning reward. Once the invite period has ended, the quiz will begin. You will have 10 seconds to pick "O" (true) or "X" (false) for the statement that will appear. If you get the wrong answer or the timer runs out before you pick a choice, the quiz pop-up will close. The last player(s) remaining after a minimum of 11 questions will receive a cut, or all, of the reward money depending on number of fellow survivors and questions correct after the 11th. The reward will be automatically sent to their mailbox shortly after the quiz ends. Routine Live Events Routine Live Events are repeated daily/weekly events that GMs host in-game on each shift. These include events such as Trivia Events, Find the GM, Mob Spawn, Item & Mar Boosts, and so on. Currently we are running Saturday Knights Fever, a special weekly event held on Saturdays that is unique each week. The prizes are better, the crowd larger, and the events more fun. Keep an eye on the RK Events forum or our Facebook for details about the week's event. A GM will announce to the server 20-10 minutes prior to an event. You can also whisper the GM on duty to ask what events are going to be held on their shift. Feel free to join in! In cases such as Mob Spawn (where players get to all come together to kill a large number of mobs) there are rewards for just participating. Special Events Most Special Events coincide with major U.S. holidays. These will be themed events that will run between 1-2 weeks. The prizes will be larger than usual and most of the time there will be new features and items just for the holiday. There are also special contests both in-game and out (forum, Facebook, or Twitter) that you can participate for real-world and virtual prizes. Category:Information